Medicine and Magic
by Ol3and3r
Summary: He was a spy, a murderer, a Death Eater... He was the remnant of a world now gone, a part of the past that did not belong in this new world- Yet, she saved him. He had underestimated her power, her healing abilities, even her brewing skill.  SS/HG
1. Saving a Life

How he regretted giving up those memories now! He was never meant to leave that forsaken boathouse. Death was his final ultimate reward. He had earned it! After spending his life serving both masters without regard to himself, the Dark Lord had finally granted him release from his servitude. Death was the only way out of such a lifestyle. Death released him from his loss, from his pain, from a world that detested and distrusted him. He was a Slytherin, a spy, a murderer, a Death Eater... He was the remnant of a world now gone, a part of the past that did not belong in this new world-

But that impetuous girl could not simply leave him to rest in peace. As the boy he spent his life protecting went to the Dark Lord to die, she came for him, bringing the vast majority of his potions lab with her... Even now, he did not understand why she came. Never did he expect she would desert the trio to try to save him of all people-especially not because of a few stupid memories.

He had been slipping in and out of consciousness when she arrived.

Leaning in close to him, she had whispered:"I will save you."  
>His mind was screaming no, he did not desire salvation; saving him from death was damning him to live a life of emptiness.<p>

"Professor! You mustn't die! Look at me." She demanded. Why he had wanted to ask... Wanted to stop her, wanted to be free, wanted to leave all his pain behind... But instead, his eyes locked with hers and all went black as she cast a stasis spell over his body.

Hermoine frantically worked to draw the deadly toxin out of her professor's wounds. She was certain a fair amount was already in his blood, but she had to have a sample to add to her anti-venom. She had developed the anti-venom originally for basilisk injuries after Ron nearly accidentally killed himself with a basilisk fang. For such an athlete, the boy was so clumsy... However after some experimentation, she had found the potion she developed was the ultimate anti-venom. Simply, add a small sample of the venom to the potion immediately before administering it to the infected and the potion would target and destroy any venom within the body.

She had gotten the idea from muggle medicine. With her parents background, she grew up understanding how vaccines, antibodies, and white blood cells work and applied this knowledge to develop her anti-venom. But she had never tried the potion on such a strong venom or such a severely injured victim. She could only hope it was not too late. The stasis spell was wearing off too quickly. She had to administer the potion before the spell failed.

She tilted his head up and began to pour the solution into his mouth, but quickly realized her folly. The stasis spell would prevent him from swallowing or ingesting any of the potion. Improvising she transfigured the vial into a syringe and began injecting the potion. First around the bites, then finally with a force she didn't know she had, she plunged the needle into to his heart and filled it with a large portion of the anti-venom. This way she knew as soon as she removed the stasis spell, her potion would be sent all over his body destroying Nagiri's poison.

Holding her breath, Hermoine waved her wand over the body in front of her removing the magic that had been keeping Severus Snape from Death. Immediately, she poured the remainder of the anti-venom over the wounds. She had no time to wonder if it would work, she turned her focus to closing the bloody gashes. The anti-venom would do no good if he bled to death. Healing came natural to her and many of the spells she used were of her own development. Taking muggle medical practices, she used those foundations to develop spells that mirrored the processes. Her healing kept the trio alive many times during their search for the slivers of Voldemort's soul.

After closing the wounds and scanning him for additional injuries, Hermoine administered a vial of blood replenishing potion and a sleeping draught. She paced the floor, before levitating Snape and beginning the trek back up to the castle...or what was left of it anyway. The rush of working to save a life was beginning to pass. As her adrenaline faded, tears began to flow down her face. Harry had gone to Voldemort. He was going to, maybe already had sacrificed his life. It was his request that she go back to the boathouse. He sent her to save Snape. His final words still rang through her mind. Harry was giving up his life for her; he loved her.

Severus Snape awoke at Spinner's End. He knew even before opening his eyes that he was back in that house, but he sensed he was not alone. His suspicions were confirmed as the door creaked open, and foot steps were followed by whispers. He would know that voice anywhere, his godson! Draco sounded so tired; how much time had passed since the battle at Hogwarts? Had Voldemort been defeated? So many questions... But there would be no answers tonight, as he again succumb to sleep.

Hermoine arrived early each day to access Snape's status. Her final promise to Harry had been to save the man's life and she intended to do just that. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she tried her best to keep quiet. Malfoy had been staying with his godfather watching over him. She did not wish to wake the moody blonde. Letting herself into Snape's bedroom still felt intrusive and wrong; the man fought to keep his life private and yet here she was in his living quarters. The shades were drawn as usual, but opened easily to allow the rising sun to stream in through the window.

The Potion Master still looked so pale, pale even for him. His neck was healed, but horribly scarred. Doubts were creeping into her mind. Perhaps he would never wake, perhaps her anti-venom did not work properly...she had been in such a rush. Yet, his chest still rose and fell with each even, smooth breath. She had not failed; Snape still lived, even if both Harry and Voldemort did not. A sob escaped her chest and tears threatened to fall once again. There had been so much death. She refused to allow any more. Taking a few deep calming breaths, she managed to compose herself.

Crossing the room to his bedside,she gazed down at her professor. Brushing his hair from his face, she felt no elevated temperature. A quick check with her wand confirmed that there were no signs of anything being wrong with the man. His magic was strong and stable, breathing and heart rates were normal. He appeared to be perfect health, except he did not wake.

What could she do? With an unceremonious huff, Hermoine plopped into a chair and scowled at her professor. It had been three days. Three days with no change. He had not responded to any stimuli; few believed he would ever recover.

"Please wake up."  
>It seemed like an overly simple thing to say, but she couldn't seem to find any other words.<p>

"Water."  
>The word was so softly spoken, she almost didn't hear him.<p>

"MALFOY!"  
>She rushed to Snape's bedside offering him the drink he requested. A very disheveled blonde head poked in the door, but his sneer immediately faded into a genuine smile at the sight before him. His godfather was awake.<p>

"leave." The comment was clearly directed at Hermoine. While she was not surprised by Snape's cold nature, it still hurt. She was the very reason he was alive, but she did as she was told. Draco took the chair she had been in and pulled it even closer to the bed. Neither if the men were known for being particularly affectionate, but Draco did not even hesitate before hugging his mentor.

"Tell me." Snape managed to mutter after a few moments of silence. Draco hesitated not sure of where to even begin. "It has been three days since you were bitten, but it is all over now." Draco told him of Harry and Voldemort's confrontation, of their deaths, of how Hermoine saved his life. Draco told him everything.

Lightly, his fingertips grazed over the puffy scar tissue. He had underestimated her power, her healing abilities, even her brewing skill. He could not help feeling even more sullen than usual, perhaps because he himself did not discover the remedy.


	2. Never Settle

"Please wake up."  
>It seemed like an overly simple thing to say, but she couldn't seem to find any other words.<p>

"Water."  
>The word was so softly spoken, she almost didn't hear him.<p>

"MALFOY!"  
>She rushed to Snape's bedside offering him the drink he requested. A very disheveled blonde head poked in the door, but his sneer immediately faded into a genuine smile at the sight before him. His godfather was awake.<p>

"Leave." The comment was clearly directed at Hermione. While she was not surprised by Snape's cold nature, it still hurt. She was the very reason he was alive, but she did as she was told.

Leaning against Snape's bedroom, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The Potion Master would live. After days of doubting herself, she was certain she had fulfilled her promise to Harry.

The thought of her best friend brought tears streaming down her face. She still could not believe he was gone. Malfoy's voice carried into the hallway as he told his godfather of the final moments for both the dark lord and the young hero. Hermione simply could not think of that now and rushed down the hall to escape Spinner's End.

Stumbling out of the floo into the Burrow with tears streaming down her face, she was thankful for the early hour, only Molly was downstairs while the rest of the family still slept. It was difficult being at the burrow. Ginny was mute; she has spent the last few days on her broom refusing to speak to anyone. Ron was no better; he was honestly pitiful. It was as if he had lost all direction.

George was probably the worst. Losing Fred was going to destroy his twin. He was never left alone for fear of what he might do to himself. Bill and Charlie were splitting up the shifts. Their whole family was crumbling; someone had to step up and be the support structure everyone needed. They bore their pain like seasoned veterans, caring for their siblings and parents. Molly hardly left the kitchen. There were more baked goods in the house than could be eaten in a hundred years. Arthur helped the boys as he could, but was needed at the Ministry and with the Order as they tried to establish some semblance of government.

Avoiding Molly was not difficult as Hermione slipped out the front of the house. She adored the Weasley's, but needed a few moments to herself. A part of her still could not believe Harry was gone, like she could go back in the house and Molly would send her upstairs to wake the boys for breakfast. Ron would come bounding down the stairs, the twins right on his heels, with Harry stumbling sleepily behind them with his hair all skew, glasses a little crooked- he never was much of a morning person, nor did he have Ron's bottomless pit of a stomach. Merlin, how she missed him.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the house and let her mind slip back to the last moment she shared with him.

"Hermione, you mustn't cry. Please, look at me."  
>Shifting her gaze from the ground to those bright green eyes was nearly impossible. She did not want to have this conversation...how could she say goodbye to her best friend?<p>

"Harry, please...don't do this! We can find another way."  
>The look in his eyes told her he was determined. Dumbledore had set the plan in motion and Harry would follow through with it. He would die to defeat Voldemort. Ron was oblivious. Harry had sent him on to the Great Hall to check on his family.<p>

"You know this is the only way. He lives within me; I have always sort of known. I'm sorry, Mione-"  
>Confusion was reflected in her eyes. How could he apologize? She should be apologizing; she had suspected the connection between the two was due to a horcrux, but had said nothing. Keeping silent allowed her to live in denial. Tears were streaming down her face. Harry had been talking but she could not hear the words. He couldn't be leaving her.<p>

"Calm down, love, no tears for me. You must go now! Gather what you need from his classroom. You can save him. Promise me, you will. I misjudged him so drastically, ask him to forgive me."  
>She nodded, but could not manage to form words. Wrapping her arms around him, she took a deep breath inhaling that familiar, safe scent. She had been his brains and he, her brawn. Together they were so strong, but she feared how they would fair apart.<p>

Harry nestled his face into her hair inhaling the sweet cherry blossom scent she always had. "I have to go. I have to know you will be safe. I would die a million times over just to give you one more day. Live for us both, Hermione, never settle...and never forget that I love you."  
>He tilted her face to his and kissed her furiously. Her body melded into him as it had so many times before. The kiss transported her back to their tent months before; she gave herself completely to him.<p>

A cold emptiness replaced his warm embrace and when she opened her eyes, Harry was gone. "I love you, too." she whispered and immediately began to make her way towards the dungeons. She would fulfill her promise.

Hermione had given herself physcially, mentally, and emotionally to him and now he was gone. No one knew; they had not wanted to hurt Ron or Ginny and war left no time for romance. So, she would bear the pain of losing a lover in secret. Her fingertips grazed over her lips as she remembered the feeling of his pressed against them. That kiss had said so much.

Ron was waiting for her when she came inside. He had not really spoken to her since the battle. He was hurt Harry did not tell him that he was going to Voldemort.  
>"Mione, wait, I want to apologize... I know you didn't... I mean, I don't blame... Bugger, I'm no good at this. I just don't want to lose you, too."<br>"Of course not, Ron. You won't ever lose me."  
>"Oh Merlin, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, I love you, I always have." Without pausing or even taking a breath, he pulled an atrocious ring out of his pocket. "You are everything to me, Hermione, marry me."<p> 


	3. New Direction

Thank you all for reading! I know the story is starting out a bit slow, but I want to lay a strong foundation. I promise there will be more Snape very soon! But there will be a natural progression to the relationship between him and Hermione. xoxo –Ash

Ron was waiting for her when she came inside. He had not really spoken to her since the battle. He was hurt Harry did not tell him that he was going to Voldemort.  
>"Mione, wait, I want to apologize... I know you didn't... I mean, I don't blame... Bugger, I'm no good at this. I just don't want to lose you, too."<p>

"Of course not, Ron. You won't ever lose me."

"Oh Merlin, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, I love you, I always have." Without pausing or even taking a breath, he pulled an atrocious ring out of his pocket. "You are everything to me, Hermione, marry me."

Her eyes went wide with shock. Harry's words echoed in her mind; he must have known what Ron would do. Damn them both. Everything was falling apart, but she would never settle. She loved the redhead in front of her, but was far from in love with him.

"No, Ron, no please, don't do this! I love you so much, but I can't. I would have given anything to be your girlfriend years ago, but I am not that little girl anymore. Oh, Ron, please don't go! Talk to me."

But he was already walking out of the room. The look on his face had shaken her to core. He had seemed torn between rage and heartbroken. Even though she had just told him he would never lose her, she knew had lost him; the trio was completely destroyed. Fresh tears wet her stained cheeks. Nothing would ever be the same.

Molly looked up to see her youngest son storming up the stairs. The slam of his door echoed through the house. Taking out his frustration on anything in sight, his room was soon in shambles. A picture remained untouched perched on his window seal. Ginny had given it to him last night. It was taken at Hogwarts before the final battle. Harry had his arm draped over Hermione's shoulder as he stood next to Ron trying to smile. Hermione was stealing glances up at Harry, worry shone in her eyes. Harry pulled Hermione close. For a fraction of second, their eyes met and she smiled. Seeing his two best friends there in the photo, it was suddenly clear. Ron had been so oblivious.

Storming downstairs, he threw Hermione against the wall. "How long?" She couldn't help but cower away from him.  
>"Hermione, damnit, look at me!" He yelled, as he jerked her head towards his. "Tell me how long!"<p>

The commotion had drawn a crowd. Ginny rushed over to pull Ron away. Ron struggled against his sister, as he yelled: "Does she know, Hermione? Does Ginny know about you and Harry?"

Hermione recoiled at the words. How could he know? No one knew.

Ginny turned to Hermione in disbelief. "...no, you wouldn't."

But the truth was written across her face. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. With Harry gone, I never wanted you to know. I never meant for it to happen." Refusing to hear any excuses, Ginny's hand collided with the side of Hermione's face leaving a bright red mark.

Hermione ran from the Burrow, avoiding eye contact with any of the redheads that had gathered in the living room. She simply could not stay in the Burrow. Her parents were still in Australia. She would leave them there- safe and happy. She had lost so much; she couldn't bear anything more. With so many Death Eaters still on the loose, the risk was too great. She would make a new life for herself alone, a fresh start.

Unsure where else to go, Hermione apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Order members rushed from room to room too busy to notice her presence. Being invisible was comforting for the moment, she needed time alone to grieve and make some sort of plan for her life. Starting up the stairs towards the library, Harry's words tugged at her heart-live for us both-how could she do that when her entire world was falling apart?

"Miss Granger! Do you have a moment?" Minerva McGonagall's voice called after her.

Turning to make an excuse to her old professor, Hermione found herself nodding. "Of course, Headmistress, what can I do for you?"

"Would you mind accompanying me to Hogwarts? I need to check on the repairs- Besides my office is quite a bit more conducive to private conversations."

"I'd be happy to. Is there something you need, ma'am?"

McGonagall simply smiled and ushered Hermione towards the fireplace. In a puff of green smoke, Hermione was back at Hogwarts. Fawkes' stand stood empty behind the large desk. A bowl of lemon drops sat on the corner of the desk. The entire place looked exactly as Dumbledore had left it, except his painting had joined the others lining the walls. She was happy to see his frame empty; she was in no mood to see her former headmaster. While she knew it wasn't really his fault, she held him partly responsible for Harry's death and was angry that he had misled them, keeping Harry's fate from them.

McGonagall motioned for her to be seated and took the chair next to her, instead of the larger one behind the desk. Hermione found this odd, but said nothing, patiently waiting for the woman to begin.

"I know you must be wondering what I would need to discuss with you that would require the change of venue." Pausing long enough for Hermione to nod in response, McGonagall continued: "You are undoubtedly a hero of this war, a brilliant witch with untold potential. Have you given any thought to what you will do now?"

"Until Saturday all my thoughts had been focused on helping Harry defeat Voldemort, since then I have not spared a thought for anything more than making it through each day."

"Of course, I understand. Losing your lover is something few people have the strength to overcome. Plus, I am sure you have been preoccupied with the Weasley's and the young Mr. Malfoy informed me of your visits to Spinner's End."

Hermione could not help but let a very exasperated sigh escape her lips. "How is it that everyone knows about me and Harry?"

McGonagall gave the girl a knowing smile. "Not everyone knows, dear girl, but Dumbledore told me about you two viewing Snape's memories and the promise you made to Harry in this very office."

Hermione nodded silently holding in a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. After a moment, she composed herself enough to ask: "Headmistress, what is it you wanted of me?"

"Miss Granger, as you already know, I have been named Headmistress of Hogwarts. This leaves my teaching position vacant, as are several other positions here. I thought you might be interested in coming back to Hogwarts to become an associate professor. Before I go into the details of my suggestion, do you have any desire to teach here?"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "Oh Merlin, I would be thrilled, if it is possible. But I haven't even taken any NEWTS!"

"Yes, as I expect you already know, to become a professor here is not an easy task for someone of your age. You will be required to pass the NEWTs for all core classes, as well as at least two electives. To be qualified to teach a class, you must score an O and then serve as an aide to the active professor. I have no doubt you will have no trouble with the exams, as you have been preparing for these for seven years." The headmistress said with a smile.

Hermione nodded to encourage her to continue.

"But with the loss of so many instructors and the lack of qualified candidates, the Ministry has agreed to allow a few exemplary candidates to begin teaching independently. These associate professors will be sponsored by an active staff member, but there will be no traditional apprenticeship. Sponsors will meet at least twice weekly with their associate professor to review lesson plans and instruct them in the mastery of their subject."

"Miss Granger, you have exhibited excellent potential in every subject, particularly arithmancy, ancient runes, potions and transfiguration. While Professor Babbling will be returning to teach ancient runes, the other subjects will be taught by associate professors. I know arithmancy is your favorite subject, but I would like to consider transfiguration or potions. The associate professors in these subjects will be gaining additional training together; they will each train to become animagi and potions masters. Mastery of these subjects requires the mastery of all other subjects. You, Miss Granger, have the potential to succeed in this task."

Hermione was overwhelmed. Her face flushed red at the older woman's compliments. She could not even believe the opportunity she was being offered. It was too good to be true. A smile spread over her face and her heart felt a little lighter. Harry would be proud; this was certainly not settling.

A knock at the window notified the older woman of a letter. Retrieving the note and sending the stoic black owl on its way with a treat, McGonagall settled in at her desk. Whatever the message, McGonagall was obviously pleased.  
>"While my preferences count for little, as this is a major life decisions for you, I would like you to come to Hogwarts and teach Transfiguration. As the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I extend to you an official offer of employment, pending your successful completion of the required NEWTs."<p>

"Oh, yes, absolutely, Headmistress. I would be honored! This is such an amazing opportunity. Thank you."

"Wonderful, you may move into the teachers quarters as soon as the repairs are complete."  
>Rising she walked over to her desk and pulled a transcript from the top drawer, "This outlines the responsibilities of the position and includes a list of required texts for your studies with Professor Snape and myself. If you feel comfortable, I would like to begin your training next Monday. This will give you and Mr. Malfoy the summer to prepare for your classes. The NEWT exams will not be until August."<p>

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I visited Spinner's End this morning, not long after you left actually. Professor Snape and I agreed that you two were the ideal candidates for these positions. He just sent me notice that Mr. Malfoy accepted the potions position. I know you two have had a tumultuous relationship in the past, but you both have the potential to be very successful here together."

"I have no desire to hold on to old prejudices, but I do not know how Malfoy will feel about the situation. I acknowledge his intelligence and skill. I do have some reservations about working together, but I still want to pursue this opportunity. I am honored that you and Professor Snape would think of me." Even if he surely opposed my selection, she continued silently in her mind.

As if McGonagall had been using legilimency, "Of course, no need to be modest, Miss Granger-brightest witch of your generation. It was no surprise to me when Severus suggested you. Your anti-venom was quite impressive. I am certain he will want to discuss your discovery further."

Reviews are the greatest encouragement!


	4. Dinner after Daydreams

Thank you so much for reading _M&M_, I really appreciate those of you who have subscribed. I know things are starting out a bit slow, but I want a good solid foundation to build this story on-

xoxo, Ash

* * *

><p>Snape had suggested her. While the memories he had shared with Harry certainly altered her perception of him, it was odd. He was still Severus Snape- and as she wandered out of the castle, she realized she had absolutely no clue who that the man was. She had interacted daily with him for seven years, but really knew nothing about him. Sinking down on the top step, she could not help but wonder who he really was.<p>

At his name, her mind conjured up so many contradictory ideas- Death eater and Dumbledore's most trusted Order member... The cruel, callous, cunning head of Slytherin had spent his life protecting the son of the woman he loved...and the man he hated. He had detested her, picking on her for her thirst for knowledge, accusing her of being a know-it-all, punishing her severely for the most minor infraction... Yet, now he had suggested her for such a prestigious honor.

The longer Hermione considered it, the more confused by it all she became. Perhaps her saving his life had made an impact on him... Perhaps he felt indebted to her- but that seemed extremely unlikely. Maybe he really appreciated her skill and intelligence and believed she was the ideal candidate, hah! Not even her currently inflated ego believed that. Surely, McGonagall had lied. Draco Malfoy had been Snape's choice and she had been McGonagall's. Logic agreed with that notion. But for some reason, Hermione just could not make herself accept it. She was beginning to realize she wanted to be Snape's choice. She wanted him to respect her, as she was beginning to respect him.

McGonagall had gone to tour the castle to access the progress of the repairs. After which, she had requested Hermione accompany her to dinner at Spinner's End. Hermione grimaced at the thought. Despite her newfound respect for her Potions Professor, dinner with him, Malfoy, and McGonagall did not sound like her definition of a good time. She could not imagine a more miserably uncomfortable meal, except perhaps one at the Burrow. Though she did not expect to be having any more of those, Ron was not one to forgive easily and Ginny would never trust her again.

How could one of the greatest things to ever happen to her happen during the worst week of her life? She felt guilty for even being happy about it. She had lost everything else in her life. Harry's memorial service was the next day. She had been chosen to give his eulogy. Dread washed over her; Ron and Ginny would be there... Wouldn't they?

Sobbing, she pulled her knees up to her chest. It was really a miracle she even had any tears left. Numbness was beginning to creep into her, but for now, she just felt empty and alone.  
>"Harry, why'd you have to go? Why?" she whispered, "I am so lost. Everything is all wrong... I don't know what I am supposed to do without you. I need your strength; I had purpose being your support structure...I was perfectly happy being your Gryfindor Princess. Always as your equal, but protected against the limelight- being the woman supporting her great man. But now I'm standing alone, love... you have left me in such a mess. What am I supposed to do now?"<p>

Harry's voice echoed in her memories, remember "I would die a million times over just to give you one more day. Live for us both, Hermione, never settle...and never forget that I love you."

How could she live for them both? She struggled to even keep herself breathing anymore. The life she had wanted could never be. They had dreamed of the lives they could have after the war. Sweet pillow talk shared between them in an old tattered tent in the middle of nowhere. It had not mattered where they were or what danger loomed before them when she woke up and looked into those gorgeous green eyes. His touch would linger on her skin after each caress. Every kiss left her breathless. Even just a smirk or wink had her eager and ready. The boy could just walk by and her knickers would fall off. The sex had been fabulous, but it had been so much more than just physical... She had willingly given him her heart, mind, and body. Her heart was broken, but her physical needs were as intact as ever.

Blush flooded her cheeks. Thinking of Harry had left her flushed with desire. It had been too long since she has felt him inside her and the simply the thought of him had her wet. Shifting her position to try and gain a bit of relief only served to excite her further, her jeans rubbing against her need triggering memories of his fingers and tongue. Her hand slid in-between her thighs and a moan escaped her lips. She knew she should be ashamed, sitting in the open courtyard daydreaming of her ex-lover, but she could think of nothing but the ache inside her and all the ways he had taken care of that ache in the past.

A voice calling her name drew her back into reality.  
>"Miss Granger-" the Headmistress smiled at her from the doorway. "Are you ready to depart?"<p>

Rising Hermione tried to steady her breathing and plastered a smile across her face, "Of course, Headmistress, ready whenever you are." Dinner was certainly going to be more uncomfortable than she originally believed considering all she could think about was how badly she needed a good shag.

The entire walk back to McGonagall's office, Hermione chastised herself for her behaviors. How could she let herself get so worked up sitting in the courtyard in broad daylight? And now, she had to go to Snape's in this shape. What an ending to an already long day-

On top of everything, they were flooing there, instead of apparating. Hermione hated floo travel. Even after seven years, she still stumbled out of the fireplace looking like she had just come out of a coal mine.

"Good evening, Severus. Thank you for agreeing to host this little dinner tonight. I am eager to discuss the details of our new arrangement." McGonagall greeted their host, as Hermione attempted to scourgify all the grime from her face and outfit. Muttering under her breath about the evils of the floo system, she scanned her surroundings.

Malfoy smirked at her from his seat across the room. Her mind went back to his appearance that morning, him stumbling into Snape's room, trying to pull a t-shirt over his disheveled blonde hair. He'd dressed quickly, but not before she had seen his chiseled chest and abs. Even with their past, she could still appreciate that the prat was sexy as hell-and the blonde did not fail to notice her ample cleavage as she bent over or the way her eyes roved over his body. Everything about her screamed sex and that was something both men immediately noticed.

Snape mumbled his greeting to the Headmistress, but his focus remained on the alluring brunette behind her. The woman standing in his office was not the little girl that used to sit in his classroom. She had matured well beyond her years. War had taken away the innocence of youth. While she definitely had the body of a nineteen year old, her face and eyes reflected her maturity. The wisdom in her eyes paired with her pouty lips and curvaceous body created an amazing, albeit slightly intimidating, woman.

Who would have ever thought Hermione Granger would intimidate him of all people? A glance towards his godson confirmed that she was having a similar effect on both men. Most would have only noticed the famous Malfoy smirk, but knowing Draco as well as he did, Snape saw the appreciation reflected in those grey eyes as they traveled down Hermione's body.

Her focus was on his godson, nibbling her bottom lip as a little blush snuck its way onto her face. A wave of jealousy washed over him. Oh Merlin! What was he thinking? It was Hermione Granger of all people. He absolutely was not interested in her- and she surely would not ever be interested in him... But he could not deny that she was a brilliant witch, maybe even someone he could actually considered his intellectual equal.

Pulling the attention away from the younger girl, Minerva spoke up, "I want to apologize again for the misunderstanding at Hogwarts. I doubted you, Severus, but I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me."

Snape just nodded in reply. He had no desire to talk about that day or really anything related to his Death Eater past. His gaze drifted back to his newest coworker, finding her focused on him.

With a nervous smile on her lips, Hermione stood facing the man she had saved. She really did not know what to expect from him- she had seen his memories and saved his life only nights before. Then he had ordered her out of his home that very morning, only to turn around a few hours later and recommended her to work along side him.

"Miss Granger, welcome to Spinner's End, though I understand you have been here daily." It was just like Snape to add on a snarky comment at the end.

But she was not a little girl anymore and could be as critical and sarcastic as he was: "Why yes, Professor, I have been here monitoring your recovery, as it was the remedy I discovered that made that recovery possible." She finished with a triumphant smile, happy to be able to stand up for herself.

A pop announced the arrival of a house elf. Hermione frowned, but said nothing as the elf notified his master that dinner was served. Snape rose and gestured for the three others to follow him.

Dinner was extremely formal, but went well to Hermione's surprise. With the help of a fair amount of wine, conversation was flowing easily by the end of the meal. During the first two courses, the headmistress had presented her plans for Hermione and Draco. The two were eager for the opportunity and it seemed an unspoken truce existed between them. Not once was Hermione's blood status mentioned nor any reference to Harry, the Weasleys, Lucius, or Voldemort.

Prior to dessert, McGonagall was summoned back to Hogwarts, some pressing reconstruction matter. She had insisted Hermione stay and enjoy the rest of the evening with her new colleagues. So, that left Hermione sitting with Snape and Malfoy, giggling over her glass of red wine. The alcohol rekindling her lust from that afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy, considering revisiting this story.<br>_


End file.
